Take my hand
by 09oyewole
Summary: A demon possesses the Halliwell sisters but they are determined to solve it.
1. Take my hand

**TAKE MY HAND.**

Very early in the morning at 1:00-1:30, Piper decides to jump off the manor, but Paige as naughty as she is, is watching television and sees Piper going up a ladder to the top of the manor. Paige quickly wakes Phoebe up trying to get her to help. Phoebe begins to shout her name out.

Phoebe calls out, "Piper, listen to me, you have to fight whatever is hurting you!"

Tears begin to shade down Piper's chicks. Paige then orbs up to get her but as Paige gets to the top, Piper blows the surface of the roof in front of Paige. Paige decides to orb behind her grabbing her arms and orbing into the manor. Leo feels the pain Piper is feeling as he was resting with the elders. He then orbs out to the manor to see her.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks the others as he is in pain.

"How do you expect us to know?" Paige replies.

"She was about to jump off the manor!" Phoebe answers Leo still in shock.

Leo senses another type of power in the room as he looks around the room but he can't see anything.

"I sense another type of power and it doesn't feel good," Leo tells Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe casts a spell to revel whatever is disturbing. Piper begins to sweat immediately Phoebe finishes the spell. Suddenly, a spirit comes out through Pipers mouth also laughing at the same time.

Phoebe levitates and kicks towards him but the spirit quickly fades away.

"Darn it!" Phoebe sounds pissed off.

Leo runs over to Piper who is lying on the floor unconscious. He then puts his hands over her chest using he's healing powers to restore her. Paige calls for the 'Book of Shadows' to check what type of demon it was. They found out that what attacked them was a 'Dream Holder'; a spirit that hunts its victims by using what they mostly fear of.

"My worst nightmare is for me to fall off a building and my baby dies," Piper consults the rest of them.

"What are we going to do?" Paige wonders in fear.

The rest of them answer,"Paige don't say that!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. You said the wrong thing

**YOU SAID THE WRONG THING**

It continues after Paige said,"What are we going to do?" in fear...

9:00 am the next morning...

It was unusual for Paige to still be in bed at this time of the morning and Piper and Pheobe were a bit worried. Excusing herself from the breakfast table, Piper went to check on Paige, only to find her still in bed and nursing a splitting headache. This rang a few alarm bells, and they were all a little worried it might be because of the 'Dream-holder' incident last night.

"Is your name Piper or Phoebe," Paige asks Piper in confusion.

"Oh... No!" Phoebe is speechless.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You fell for it. Theres nothing wrong but, I do have a headache though," Paige tricks them that she was confused.

Phoebe leaves for work and le orbs out to learn more about the demon/spirit from the elders. Piper stays home to keep Paige Company.

"You have to lay your head incase that demon disturbs again," Piper tells Paige.

"If I fall asleep then thats when the demon can get into my head and besides I just woke up and i need to take a shower and go shopping for some new clothes to more pretty," Paige lets Piper know what she has in mind.

After Paige takes a shower, she leaves the house taking Piper along. Suddenly, Piper's phone rings and she picks it up. Its Phoebe that is calling asking if everything was fine and ok. Piper replied by telling her that they are shopping that they will be back before 7 O'clock. Phoebe was shocked when she heard thinking they wouldn't try leaving the manor incase the demon strock.

Piper and Paige came back home after some time later that day and Phoebe came home an hour after Piper and Paige got in.

"Wow! I was afraid I wasn't going to see you guys before nightfall... Oops! I said afraid, didn't I?" Phoebe speaks suprisingly.

At 7:30 exact Paige feels dizzy for a second and suddenly she's confused.

"Where am I?" Paige speaks confused.

"Paige, stop it!" Piper shouts worried thinking she's joking.

"Piper, I don't think she's joking. Look at her," Phoebe panics.

"What do you mean she's not joking. P...Paige?" Piper tries to communicate.

"Who are you and what are the both of you doing cause I cant remember a thing. The only thing I remember is me going shopping and i cant remember who I went with. I think it was Phoebe or Tasha," Paige sounds more confused.

"Who the hell is Tasha and you went with me, Piper!" Piper tells Paige.

Leo orbs in and tells them more about the demon. He found out that the its a demon, a very fast demon not a spirit so it can be vanquished. He also found out that the demon comes out only at night and cant stay in the victims body till day cause it reacts to sunlight.

" What about me?" Phoebe asks.

"We'll just have to wait till the next morning then vanquish him," Leo answers Phoebe.

"Paige would have been dead by then!" Phoebe talks furiously.

"Lets just start making the potions and then we could call the stuff out of her by... We'll think of something. Don't worry," Piper tries to calm Phoebe down.

After they make the potion they try insulting the demon talking through Piage. The demon comes out through Paige's mouth looking furious.

"Throw the potion!" Piper shouts to Phoebe.

"Take this you filthy bastard!" Phoebe throws the potion at him but before it hit him, he fled.

Paige collapses on the ground as the others run to see her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
